Breath of Remnant
by Vani-Satan
Summary: I am not too good at summaries so lets just see what happens when Link throws his sword into the problem. First chapter might be ass but who cares as long as it get better. I dont own anything in this but im borrowing them. If you have any questions or ideas feel free to share them in my DMs or the comments.
1. How a legend begins

" _There are stories through out time where man is at war with themselves or each other. Through out our history we are known to have light and dark one being the creatures of grimm and the other being ourselves people of remnant. Though we have a major history as warriors this legend dates back before even the time of the 4 maidens. But lets not just rush into it for its not my story to tell." The creepy narrator who sounds like Ozpin said._

Walking through the forest we find Link in a sky blue tunic with a sword shaped design hanging from the neck and white undershirt that seem to blend into arm braces and fingerless gloves as black as the pair of pants he is wearing cuffed around a pair of brown leather boots and all this seemed to compliment i dark blond almost brown hair. Stapped to his back he has an Intricate sheathe to a sword but the sword was missing. "Why did I have to wake up late," Link shouted to himself. "If this takes any longer Im gonna be late."

Looking up above the tree line you can see people of all types boarding an aircraft ready to take them someplace. As time passes and more people get on two people who seem all too friendly with each other walk on board. The first to walk on was Ruby who was talking to her sister Yang about something. "Ruby dont be so hard about it you got accepted into a prestegious combat school two years early thats an acheivment." Yang says to Ruby smiling at her.

"yea so what I didnt try to do it, I just did what was right and here I am," Ruby said eccentricly.

Yang laughed, "but sis I bet you will be the bees knees," she said making a dumb face and smiling.

"no Yang I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees," Ruby crossed her arms and looks at her sister Yang.

They both then start laughing as the craft starts to take off and see someone running up while they were almost gone. "Yang look," Ruby said pointing as her sister looks out the window.

"Poor guy didn't make it," Yang says blandly. "Oh well," she shrugs her shoulders

Down on the ground the young man was looking up as the aircraft takes off. He rushes off into the trees in the distance and smiles. After what seemed like hours of running he comes across an alpha beowulf. He keeps running to avoid the Grimm but it swipes at him while he runs by. He barely had time to dodge as it swiped again and knocked him down. The young man slowly got up and reached his hand to his sword forgetting it wasn't there as the beowulf roared at him.

"That actually kinda hurt," he said grasping at air. "woopsie I forgot its being weird today."

They charge each other our hero screaming as he dodges a slash at his head. Link rolled to the side and into a tree hard. He got up rubbing his head and layed upside down against the tree. The grimm turned around and stared at Link as if waiting for the next move. Link got up and ran forward toward the beowulf the grimm charged back expecting the same out come. Link however knew better than that so he jumped up and used the angry creature as a spring board to jump higher than normal. He then pulled of his sheathe and used it to come down on the wolf and bisect it in two. The beowulf fell to the ground dissolving into black dust leaving the winner of the duel standing there. "That's why you don't mess with the hero," he said as he starts to rush off toward the castle in the distance.

As he got closer to the castle Link realised that there was a cliff in his way. He rubbed his hands together and jumped from one foothold to the next. If you anyone was there to see this they would say he was a faunus with how easily he made those jumps. After a few more hops he was almost at the end of his climb.

-Links pov-

'I'm doing it, I am almost at the top.' I thought to myself as I prepped my last jump.

'If I use all my strength to jump I'll make it for sure.' I thought tensing my legs and charging them with aura.

I jumped and released all my energy at once going up toward the ledge. I reach out with my hand and grab onto the ledge smacking into the cliffside roughly. "I made it?" I said more out of surprise than anything.

I laugh loudly and move to pull myself up struggling slightly. I raise myself just over the side and the ledge gives out.

-Normal pov-

Just as Link was pulling himself up one of the teacher's walked up with a glare for the seeming intrusion on the property. As she got close to the ledge she saw how he looked ready to give when all of a sudden the cliff gave way. She activated her semblance and caught Link before he could go very far. Link had a look of acceptance on his face as if ready to try again if need be.

The teacher shrugged and placed him on his feet infront of her. "Young man is there a reason you were climbing private property." She said sternly leaning forward a bit.

Link looked up and jumped as this blonde woman appeared from nowhere. "I'm sorry Ms.Goodwitch but I missed the bull head today so I climbed." He said looking her right in the eyes.

She looked at him puzzled, "How do you know my name?"

Link smiled "Your glasses are very reflective and that binder you are holding has your name on it."

"Rather observant of you, now what is your name and age so I can check the roster." Glynda said pulling her scroll from nowhere.

"I am Link and I am 16." he stated happily finally at the school.

He started walking off toward the school with Glynda trailing behind eyeing him suspiciously but didnt voice anything. As they both made it to the auditorium they split up and went their seperate ways. Link toward all the students and Glynda towards the stage. As soon as he sat down someone walked on stage and got on the microphone. "I'll keep this brief what I see here today is alot of wasted energy, you came here in search of knowledge and to futher your skills but it won't be easy." with that he walked off the stage and out the room.

This person who was just up there seemed devoid of any motivation and purpose like he didnt want to be there and that puzzled everyone in the room. While everyone was whispering about it Glynda stepped on stage and got on. "Students will sleep in the ballroom males on one side females on the other."

The students were all getting ready for bed and doing last minute nightly hygiene. Ruby being one of them walked over to her stuff and pulled out a notebook. She started jotting down her thoughts on her new envirnment. A few moments later Yang slid over next to her and peeked at what she was writing. "Whatcha doing?"

Ruby kept writing, "Its a letter to my friends back at signal."

Yang smiled "Thats so adorable your writing a letter to your friends."

"Yes i am cause unlike you I didn't get to bring mine with me." Ruby said kinda sadly

"Well you made some friends already right." Yang stated more than asked.

"Yea, Jaune seems pretty cool," Ruby said trying to think on it.

Yang smiled and rubbed her own head, "See thats one friend already already doing great."

Ruby frowned and sighed, "Yea but im pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend so back to zero."

"There is no such thing as a negative friend, you just made one friend and one enemy." Yang said smiling a bit sadly. "Besides you have friends all around you this is like a big slumber party."

Ruby laughed, "Except I dont think that dad would approve of all the boys."

Yang bit her lip looking at all the shirtless guys walking around seeing them flex and showoff. Her interest was peaked when she saw a blonde with a diagonal scar across his back. That interest was soon lost as the friend that Ruby made walked in the way wearing a bunny onzie. "ugh," she said turning away.

Later that night as people were laying down to sleep Ruby spotted a familiar girl and gasped, "Thats the girl that helped me deal with weiss."

Yang threw her arm around Ruby's neck and smiled. "Thats the mysterious girl that helped you?" She walked over to the girl sitting in the corner by herself with Ruby dragging behind. "Hello, I beleive you two know eachother?"

The girl raised her head from the book and sighed. "Aren't you that girl who blew up this morning?" She asked with a small amusement.

Ruby jumped to her feet and out of her sister's grip. "yep thats me you can call me crater...actually Ruby would be fine." she said after thinking over her words more. "What's your name?"

"Blake." The girl said still looking at her book.

After the awkward settles in Yang grabs Ruby and hugs her too tight. "Aww my baby sister has a new friend."

"Yang let me go!" Ruby yelled punching her sister starting a small fight between them.

Blake looks up, "As interesting as this is so is this book that I would continue reading as soon as you leave." She closes the book with her finger holding the spot.

Just as that is said Ruby and Yang stop fighting. Ruby looks at Blake's book and tilts her head. "Whats it about?"

"Excuse me?" Blake said a little confused.

"Your book what's it about?" Ruby said smiling.

"Oh.. its about a man with the mark of a hero." Blake said a little interested.

Ruby smiled. "I read that book once it inspired me to become a huntress."

"Thats nice and all but life isn't like stories in books not everyone gets a happy ending." Blake said darkly.

"I know but that's why we are here to make it better, right?" Ruby said in a loud voice.

As their talk was going on a girl in a white gown walked up and whisper yelled at all of them. "Would you stop people are trying to sleep." Just as she said that her eyes meet with Yang's and they both point and scream. "Not you again."

Ruby noticing the trouble that was about to become out of hand she stood up. "Guys she is right people are tyring to sleep."

The white hair girl that walked up yelled "Oh so now you're on my side."

Ruby looked at her "I was always on your side."

After that it was a huge commotion and everyone was yelling to shut up so Blake grabbed the only light source left and blew it out. With no light to see they decided it was pointless and went to their spaces and went to sleep.


	2. Rights of passage

The students of Beacon woke up the next morning in preperation for their test later that day. In the school a loud beep was heard and Glynda came over the intercom, "All new first year students will be on the cliff overlooking the foreverfall forest in 2 hours."

Everyone was scrambling around looking for their gear except one person. The person sitting down was none other than Link who watched as everyone was running around helplessly. He shook his head and traced his fingers over his sheathe which was a royal blue almost purple color. Along the bottom and top were gold accents smooth to the touch forming a bird shape with three stacked triangles in the center. Link lightly traced his finger over the bird humming a song forgotten through time. As he lost himself in his actions Ruby came and sat next to him staring intently at his hands with stars in her eyes. "May I see your weapon?" She asked eagrly.

Link jumps slightly from her appearence from nowhere and looks to her. "Yea sure just announce yourself next time." He hands her the sheathe.

Ruby smiles and accepts the sheathe. "Sure thing you weirdo." She inspects the sheathe and looks at the opening of the sheathe. "Where is your sword?"

Link looks at her, "My sword is in need of reclaiming."

Ruby looks at him weirdly. "In need of reclaiming?" She looks down at the sheathe, "What happend?"

He turns his head to the sheathe and sighs. "We may be friends but we aren't that close."

Ruby huffed and folded her arms. "Fine then don't tell me."

Link laughed, "I wasn't going too, but I will tell you that I just got out of a coma a few months ago."

Ruby gasped, "Really then why are trying so hard you should be taking it easy."

Link turned his head away and laughed. This cause a slight awkward moment as Ruby wonderd what was so funny. "Why are you laughing?" Ruby stared at him.

Link finally calmed down a little and wiped under his eye. "I'm sorry its just you remind me of someone and we were rather close."

Ruby stopped and tilted her head. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Link smiles, "Its a good thing cause that will mean that we will be close friends." he looks into her eyes only to realize something was off.

Ruby felt a bit weird under his seemingly distracted gaze. She laughed nervously, "If we are friends then what's your name?"

Link stops and blinks a few times, "Huh?" He shakes his head a few times. "Im sorry my names Link, Whats yours?"

Ruby looked at the sheathe in her hands, "My name is Ruby its nice to meet you."

Link smiles, "Likewise and I'm sorry about earlier, you just have a beautiful eye color"

Ruby blushes and turns her head away. "Thanks I guess."

Link blinked, "Is there something wrong with what I said." He says oblivious to whats happening while getting closer?

'Oh jeez why does he notice my eyes of all things?' Ruby thought to herself.

Link looks at the clock, "We should probably go to the Forever Fall now." He started looking around noticing that the room was empty except the two.

As they get up to leave Link grabs his cloak almost like Ruby's but its white with black and gold trim. He puts it on and flicks his hood up. Ruby was about to question what that was for but decided to leave it for later. They soon left the room and made for the forever fall. The walk there was one of enjoyable silence and they watch as the trees sway and the leaves of autmn fell.

Meanwhile on the cliff overlooking the forever fall everyone was listening as Ozpin talked. "Students today you will be tested on your knowledge, survival skills and your ability to adapt. You must be careful and take this test seriously or you will die." With those last words everyone got serious except a young blonde who paniced externally shuddering at the thought. "Throughout this test you will learn how to handle your surroundings and deal with unexpected situations. That being said there are relics hidden in the forest, come back with one and you pass."

After Ozpin said that two huntsmen in training walked up. They walk to their separate launch pads and listen in on the instructions. Ozpin continues on, "Also the rumor going around that there will be teams." everyone looked at him hesitantly. "Yes there are teams, that being said first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the rest of the school years."

Ruby had a stroke of fear come over her, "Nooooooo!" She screamed falling to her knees.

Ozpin looked at her but kept going, "Now as you all notice you are on a bunch of panels," at his words everyone looked down. "We will be launching you into the forest and your job is to come up with a landing strategy for the exam."

A young blonde raised his hand but ozpin ignored him. "Now warriors take your stance." Everyone got into a battle stance and was launched 1 by 1 into the tree line.

The blonde courageously asked his question. "Um proffesor Ozpin yea will we be given parachutes?"

Ozpin smiled amused by what is about to happen. "No Jaune you will be falling?"

"So what is it too late to waaaaalk." Jaune said as his pad sent him flying through the air unprepared.

Glynda looked at his form and shook her head. "I dont care what his transcript said he isn't ready for this level of combat."

Meanwhile people were flying through the air Ruby and Yang made brief eye contact. As this happend Yang pushed her hands through the air and two golden colored metal bands on her wrist extended into shotgun gauntlets stopping just below her elbow. As she smiled at her sister she proceeded to shoot behind herself to fly faster and farther through the air. Yang screamed in excitement as she continued to fly through the air. Ruby was left behind and the only other person she could see was Link who was really just free falling toward the ground spinning and twisting through the air. "Thats not safe." She said a bit worried.

She stopped looking at him and reached under her cloak and grab a compact sniper rifle. She smiled as she finaly got into her zone of work and started firing of rounds beneath herself to stay afloat. That is until she hit a bird and flailed in panic. "Birdie noo."

She took her sniper by the butt stock and flicked it outward extending into a full scythe almost twice her size. She used it to hook into a tree and spin toward the ground. She sped into the forest not wasting anytime. Not too far from where she landed Link landed. It wasn't his most graceful landing but he survived.he looked up and smiled as his aura kicked in last second. He blinked and looked around. "Im close but how did I find it the last time." Link pondered to himself.

As lonk thought to himself he walked off and didn't notice the orange And red spear pin Jaune to the large tree behind him. Jaune struggled as Link walked off in thought. "Hey you help me please." His plea fell on deaf ears as Link was too lost in thought about his past

He hung there for a while trying to yank the spear the somehow only peirced his hood. Then he saw A girl in white walk up and smiled at her seemingly asking for her help. She looked at him and turned around. She walked back through the treeline and grabed Ruby by her hood and dragged her along. "Lets go."

Ruby cried happily. "Weiss you came back."

As they went on through the test they caught a few personality clashes along the way. "Ruby how can you be such a child I mean yea you got accepted into beacon two years early but you clearly weren't ready."

Ruby got a bit mad and shouted. "You think I wanted to be here?" Weiss crossed her arms and gave a look that said yea I know I'm right. "I was just doing what was right and then here I am, The better question is do you really think I wanted to be stuck in this test with you."

Weiss looked offended. "Whats wrong with me?"

Ruby looked at her. "You have a negative attitude about everything and most of all your personality just sucks."

Weiss stopped and sighedsighed "I can be a bit much sometimes but thats no excuse for you to be immature."

Ruby calmed down "I'm only 15 so why would I not be a bit immature."

Weiss was taken back by the Ruby admitting to being immature. Not wanting to outdone by a 'child' she sighed. "I guess I can be a bit much to handle."

Ruby looked at her disapprovingly. "Fine Really hard to handle."

Ruby was about to say something when a giant Grimm flew out of the trees and jumped at them. They jumped out of the way and rolled to opposite sides. They both pull out their weapons Ruby carrying the giant scythe and Weiss pulled out a rapier with a revolver system. They both jumped at the Grimm and readied their weapons. Ruby was the first to strike making a crescent arc causing the grimm to fly higher and almost hitting Weiss. She dodged of course and yelled at Ruby. "Are you trying to kill me be more careful."

Ruby looked back and sighed 'I can never win with her.' she thought.

Weiss created a glyph symbol infront of her and was about to shoot ice from them when Ruby rushed at the Grimm again and slashed at the feet of it. "stay out of the way I almost hit you." Weiss yelled

Ruby turned around. "You need to be faster." she sped out of the way.

Wiess got angry and turned away to yell at her speedy companion. The giant bird creature had other plans, as Weiss turned around it flapped its wings hard and fast shooting out pitch black feathers. The wind and the feathers rained down and washed over the two while they ran around to avoid being impaled. Just then Ruby stopped and came up with a plan. "Weiss I have an idea and just trust me on this one."

Weiss look skeptically at Ruby but agreed none the less as the bird came divebombing back at them. "On the count of 3 we jump and grab." Weiss was confused but nodded her head anyways.

Ruby smiled and started counting. "One..."

"What exactly is your plan anyway." Weiss asked while she counted

"Two..." Ruby kept going ignoring Weiss' question.

"Three!" on the count three they both jumped as the bird flew by and grabbed onto its legs

It took Weiss a bit of time for her to realize it but she did. "This was your plan?!" Weiss screamed in panic as the wind rushed and whipped past their faces.

"Of course it was, you couldn't tell?" Ruby said nonchalantly as Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

Down in the forest below Weiss' scream didn't fall on deaf ears as Link looked up and saw the giant bird. "Thats a big grimm." He said running deeper in the trees.

 ** _(Next up a hero's trial and the end of the test)_**


	3. Things fall into place

As Link started running through the trees he noticed that they went from their vibrant and bright colors to a dull green. Link paid no mind to the trees as he continues his trek deeper into the forest. As he ran he noticed it started getting colder and colder. "This is getting a bit weird." He said as he stopped to survey his surroundings.

Upon his surveillance of the area he noticed some really thick trees with eerie faces. Link shivered as they gave him a bad feeling. Their look wasn't helping as a thick fog rolled in farther the trees went. "This looks creepy as hell and sketchy." He said starting a slow walk deeper into the eerily grinning trees.

As he walks though the forest, Link tries to remember what he did the last time he was here. He closed his eyes in concentration but all he ever got was a blur of a memory. The only thing visible was that he had a torch in his hand. Link groaned in annoyance as his head started hurting. "Stupid head aches."

Link walked around for a few in search of anything he could use as a torch. In his search he found two unlit lanterns and an unlit fire pit. He stopped and scratched his head in annoyance and thought harder on his past. Out of the blue Link hears another scream this one more girlish than the first one. Link stopped, "Now I really need to hurry." He lost his train of thought and just rushed into the thicket of trees.

Following his heart as best as he could he kept running so he could make it in time as he ran he noticed that the fog got lighter but it still remained. "I have to be on the right path." He said to himself as he skid to a halt just hoping he was right about it.

Just as Link stopped he leaned forward to catch his breath. "Oh my what a long time its been hasn't it." A dark but familiar voice rang out through the trees.

"Oh c'mon dont tell me you dont remember?" The voice said mockingly.

Link stood his ground looking around for the source of the voice. "Why don't you show yourself and stop hiding." He stopped as he felt a hand wrap around his leg.

"Since you asked so nicely." The voice came from underneath Link as he was hoisted up in the air and thrown against a tree.

The tree cracked under the force of Link's body weight and he fell to the ground. He gets up and looks as a being of darkness appears infront of him from the ground. He frowns as he has no memory of ever doing this but accepts the challenge none the less. Moments have past and the darkness began to take shape. Link gasped in surprise as the darkness to his look and form. "Why so surprised 'hero' I am your shadow after all." At those words the dark version of Link pulled two swords from seemingly nowhere.

One was as dark as the aura that covered himself and the other was just a polished double edge sword. Dark threw the sword at Link and it landed with the tip of the blade buried in the ground. As the blade landed Link looked at it confused. Dark growled and rushed at him. "Don't act like you don't know how to use a sword."

Link grabbed the sword from the ground and brought it up to block and a gust of wind came and forced the two combatants back from eachother. Link got back up and ran at Dark with his sword raised but had to stop and dodge as a slash of darkness passed over his head. "Damn villians and your shitty unfair powers." He growled angrily.

Link rolled toward Dark to avoid the second horizontal strike. As he dodged he pushed himself off the ground and tried to drop his foot onto Dark's head. It failed as Dark brought the flat of his sword up and used it to bat Link's leg out of the sky. As he flipped the oppisite direction Dark threw his fist into Lonks gut. Link flew back and hit the ground sliding "Oh damn." He laid there coughing his guts out and dry heaving.

"You hit hard as hell for no reason." Link said to himself as he slowly got back up to his feet.

Dark growled, "You weren't ready to come back here so leave now or die standing."

"I can't do that, not till I get through you and reclaim what's mine." Link held his sword at the ready adrenaline pumping hard through his body.

Dark smirked "Why exacly do you want to reclaim this so badly?"

Link charged at Dark with his sword tip dragging across the ground. Dark frowned again, "Same dumb tactic." He put his sword in front to block.

As Link got closer he thrust his sword into Dark's guard. Dark tilted his head to the side and aquired a cut on his cheek. He chuckled darkly and palmed Link in his face. He flew back hard toward a tree as Dark wiped the blood off his face. As Link flew closer to the tree he righted himself and planted his feet against the tree trunk. "You palm strike like a kitten." Link wiped his bloody nose.

"And yet you are bleeding?" Dark said questioning him.

Link pushed himself off the tree trunk and flew at Dark like a vertical buzz saw. Dark raised his sword to block the strike but slid back as Link stopped his spin and kicked Dark in the chest. "Dark you will call a quits or cease to excist." Link landed with his sword pointed at dark.

"You will never seperate me from this path I follow."

"And what path is that exactly?" Dark bit back harshly.

Link charged forward and front flips to drop an ax kick on Dark's head. "The path were you aren't in my way!" Link drops his foot and Dark grabs it.

Link twirls around his grip and kicks him in the side of the face. Dark drops everything and flies toward a tree becoming indented in the trunk. Link grabbed the sword of darkness before it hit the floor and stood there waiting for Dark to get up. As Link got ready Dark blasted the tree off of him and created dark lightning in his right hand.

"I gave you a chance to leave now you die!" Dark shouted at Link as he charged him.

Link stood his ground with a fierce determination. As Dark neared his target with his hand ready to fry anything in its path. Link bows his head and says in a husged voice. "As long as I stand I will give my life for anyone in need."

Link snaps his head up and glares at Dark his eyes glowing a feirce gold color. "I don't need that sword to be a hero I will face anything that stands in my way." He said as his aura flared out.

"Even myself!" Link lashed out with both swords as Dark pushed his hand through the silent air.

Both warriors froze after they passed eachother. Nature seemed to come to a halt and time seemed to stop. The only thing heard was the shallow breathing of the two. After what seemed like an eternity Dark stood up and turned toward Link. "I told you that you would die today." Dark spoke calmly and cooly.

Link tried to stand up slowly but fell down. He tried and tried to push himself up but to his feet but fell. Dark turns around and raises his arm only to feel it lighter than earlier. He looks were his arm should be and Laughs. "That's not it is it?" Dark said as he falls face first on the ground dead.

Link smiles and gets up, "well that's that."

He laughs and holds his ribs in pain as his adrenaline was fading fast. He stood up amd wobbled deeper into the trees as another girlish scream was heard.

The scream was none other than Jaune as he flew through the air and landed in a tree were the relics are placed. He gets up and looks around still hanging from the tree. "Oh darn it happend again." Jaune said as he hung there amd sighed.

Just as he said that he noticed a few people come out of the treeline. They didn't seem to notice him yet but it was Blake and Yang. Jaune was about to announce his prescence when they heard a loud screech from above. Everyone looked up and squinted. Blake who has the best vision noticed something on the leg of the massive bird circling over head. "Is that your sister riding on a nevermore?" Blake pointed out wondering how like everyone else.

"What!?" Yang looked at were Blake was looking and noticed a long red cape flowing in the wind.

Yang was terrified how did her sister get up there anyway? Nobody knew the answer but the thinking was cut short when an Ursa bust into the clearing and dropped dead soon after revealing a girl with orange hair and a massive hammer. "Aww its broken." She turned and said to the boy behind her with black hair with a magenta streak in it.

"Please, never do that again." The boy said out of breath.

The girl looks at him and smiles. "Oka... ohh Ren look." She dashes over and grabs a chess piece.

She picks up a queen dances around. "I'm queen of the castle!"

Blake points at were they came in at and blinked a few times. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as a girl in red came running in with a massive black scorpion chasing after her. She stopped running and turnes toward the scorpion as it tried to sting her. She jumped to the side to avoid it but after she did it spun around and slapped her with it's tail.

Jaune wiggled around and squirmed. "Pyrrha!!" He screamed but couldn't free himself.

He sighs and hangs there feeling useless while Yang just points. "How long has he been there?" She questioned with a teasing smile on her face.

Blake looked at Yang and pointed upward. "Is that your sister that's falling?"

Yang lookd up and looks on in horror as her sisters red cape was falling to the ground at lightning speeds. The cape did a few spirals and puffed up slowing its descent toward the ground. Ruby soon landed safely on the ground and noticed her sister standing there. Yang looked at her sister. "Ruby!"

Ruby turned looked back and ran toward her sister "Yang!"

As the two were about to meet at the 'center' and hug the orange haired girl from earlier jumped up from between them. "Nora!!" She shouted excitedly dancing around.

The two sisters fell on their butts and glared at Nora who smiled innocently. Soon after Yang looked up and tried to speak but, as soon as she opened her mouth Weiss fell off the Nevermore and Blake interupted her. "She's falling." she pointed blandly.

Ruby waved her off. "Pffft she'll be fine."

Blake looked up again. "She's flailing."

At those words everyone started to worry as Weiss came closer to the ground. Around this time Jaune finally managed to free himself and was sitting on the branch that previously held him. He didn't seem to notice Weiss falling till he noticed everyone looking up. He followed their gaze and thought about it carefully. 'If I do this just right she might begin to like me.' His thoughts echoed in his head sounding reasonable to only him. So he waited.


	4. The End?

Waited he did as Jaune saw weiss getting closer to the ground. 'Gotta do this just right.' He thought to himself as he got ready for his "heroic" save.

As Weiss fell she was getting ready to catch herself. That plan was cut short as she felt a pair of arms around her slender form. She looks up and noticed it was Jaune who jumped out the tree to catch her. He smiled at her and she looked a bit surprised. "Just dropping in?" Jaune said as he and Weiss fell in slow motion.

Weiss rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she noticed time seem to slow. "My hero," she said sarcastically as the both landed on the ground hard.

Jaune yelped in pain at the impact as his limbs were thrown out to his sides and Weiss landed on him. Weiss simply just got up and walked away ignoring everyone and looked at Ruby. "How could you leave me up there?!" She screamed angrily.

Ruby looked at her, "I said jump."

Weiss sighed angrily and gave up. "You are the most annoying person I have ever met." there was a slight pause.

"But im not that easy to work with so lets just push past this." She said smiling softly.

"Yea lets agree on that." Ruby said happily bouncing on the heel and balls of her feet.

Just then the Deathstalker broke through the trees. Everyone got into a fighting stance and pulled their best out. Just as they got ready the nevermore that Ruby and Weiss fell from came swooping in.

Everyone seemed to think victory was less possible with these odds. Yang groaned, "Great now we can all die together." She screamed as the nevermore came swooping in.

The Nevermore was closing in and they all prepped to fight. Everyone stopped as a rustling came through the trees and a few in the back fell down. The Nevermore prepped its talons ready to end someone. Just as it was about to make contact there was a blue flash and a thud. After those noises someone flew out of the trees at lightning speed and crashed into the face of the beast knocking it off course.

Ruby smiled and looked at the person who crashed into the Grimm. "Correction Yang now we are all here to die."She said to her confused sister.

Ruby frowned as she noticed how beat up burned and bloody he was. "Link what happened to you?"

Link looked up at her and drew a sword that was a purple and blue wrapped handle with a golden diamond in between two wing like hand guards. extendimg from the handle was a platinum silver blade with a triangle design with an under outline.

Link looked at Ruby, "I have to solve this problem I'll catch you later." He jumped up and sprinted into the woods.

Ruby looked on a bit sad as he ran away. "Oh well, uhh I'll catch you later." She said but he was already gone.

Everyone watched this exchange but focused on the main problem as they came back into the clearing. The deathstalker was onto them first as it charged at them. Ruby pulled out her scythe and prepped for the upcoming battle.

Everyone charged at the giant black scorpion. Though Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss stopped in their tracks as black feathers fell from the sky and into their path. They looked up at the offender and ran as more feathers came raining down. They dodged and weaved through the feathers but stopped as Ruby got caught by the cape of her hood. The giant bird cawed and threw more feathers at her trying to end her career early.

Ruby closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. She opend her eyes to see Weiss with a glyph halting the feathers in their tracks. Weiss did a spin and threw them back at the Nevermore. The feathers hit the beast and it cawed in rage. Ruby got free from her trap and surveyed the surroundings as she devised a plan. **_A.N.:same fight just look it up)_**

 _-Link's battle-_

Link rushed through the trees and into the clearing he got blasted out of. He stood at the ready with his sword in hand swaying from side to side. Link bounced in place ready to dodge at a moments notice. As he looked around for his faceless enemy. As he looked around he heard leaves rustling and a blue twinkle shine from behind the tree line. He barely had time to block as the laser crashed into the master sword.

"Just show yourself already!" Link shouted into the trees.

As he did there was a whizzing sound and a ancient looking robot crawled out of the trees. After it crawled out of the trees it began to circle around link with a vengance swinging its arms wildly in his direction. Link tried his best to dodde and block but was slapped away in an attempt to gaurd.

He flew into a tree branch and froze as his body gave out. The metal beast then began gathering energy into its one ominous blue eye. As the energy gathered up a red dot landed on Link's limp frame as he tried to stand. He pushed himself up and whispered to himself. "If I make it out of this alive I'm taking a oath of silence."

Time seemed to go slow as Link finally got to his feet as the laser barely flew past his stomach giving him a second degree burn. Link bit his tongue and held in his yelp of pain as he limped into the woods. He leaned against a tree trying to hide from the metal menace. The corrupted gaurdian chased Link but lost him in the trees and started a search.

As time passed Links adrenaline wore off and he passed out against the tree he was leaning against. On his Left hand three golden triangles pulsed with power and faded.


	5. Spirit of the Wild

As the burst of gold exploded in the sky Ruby just landed on a cliff with the severed head of a nevernore falling behind her. She stood tall.. well as tall as she could twirling her scythe behind her looking out behind her. She noticed the golden burst in the sky and questioned herself. "what was that it was sooo cool!" She said happily putting her scythe away and looking off at the spark.

Meanwhile The rest of the group was making their way up the cliff side as the sun began to set. They all sat and watched the spectacle as it slowly faded into the setting sun.

As everyone walked away toward the castle known as beacon Ruby felt as if something was off. She stopped in her tracks and started thinking. Yang and Ozpin seemed to notice this and stopped to ask about it. "Ruby is something wrong?" Yang looked at her sister with mild curiosity and confusion.

Ozpin just looked on with a blank non-expressive face as the scene unfolded. Ruby looked up a bit less happy than earlier. "Guys what happen to Link?" When she said that everyone who was in the field woth him just thought.

Ozpin voiced hishis concern, "Well if you are concerned I could show you?" He opened his scroll and began opening things and moving them around.

When he was finished a projected screen of what happend to the boy in blue came up. Link stood in the camera's view and was cautiously looking around until he barely deflected a blue laser bullet that flew at him. As everyone was agreeing that he could handle himself the gaurdian came on thethe screen and began striking at Link pushing his limit. Everyone was speechless however as the arm of the beast came up and slapped Link off the camera and into another one. As Link slowly got up they stopped as the laser came in contact and faded out the screen only to show nothing when it comes into focus.

Everyone was shocked and surprised but Ruby was hit the hardest. "How could this happen?" She said as tears well up in her eyes.

Yang stands there not knowing what to do as she was never in the situation before. Ozpin however being use to a huntsman dying in combat just silently greived for the loss of a future student.

Glynda however never changed her face but she did feel sorry for the young students for the death of their friend. Ozpin ushered his new students to the school and shook his head. "Let us hope that this is not the end of everything but the start of something strong and powerful." He said walking away from the cliff edge.

"The start of a power that destroys all negative ambition or doubts of why you are here." They walked and made it away from emerald forest forever missing something that was lost to them.

Later that night in the halls of Beacon Ruby and Yang were talking. Ruby was still teary eyed about losing Link. "I just don't know what to do. This has never happened before." She cried as her sister hugged her.

At the time Blake and Weiss were listening in. Weiss looks up and shakes her head. "I don't know why she is greiving for an incapableincapable fighter she barely knew." She crosses her arms and moves her hair over her shoulder.

Blake shook her head and got a bit angry at Weiss. "Well obviously she cared about him unlike you who only cares about yourself." Blake whispered harshly and walked away from the heiress.

She was so mad she didn't realize she bumped into professor Ozpin. "Sorry Prof. Ozpin" She said as she walked away.

Ozpin just watched with slight amusment and continued on the path to his office. He made it to the elevator and climbed inside. Atop the top floor he was looking out of his window sipping his infinite coffee. "Whatever will I do about this." He sighs and swils his mug.

Meanwhile

Link takes in a shallow breath but doesn't panic at his predicament. He opens his eyes to a wolf like silver blue that shined in the dark. His hair was more wild and untamed still held back in the pontail with two long strands framing his face. He stood up and grabbed the Master sword causing lightning to crackle from the blade in a dancing arc. He smiled and walked back into the clearing swinging the blade around skillfuly searching.

As he walked into the clearing he sheathed his sword. As he did this the guardian came into view and charged its laser aiming at him. Link didn't panic and placed his hand on the handle of his sword and walked toward the offender of peace. The laser fired and came light speed only, Link leaned to the side and dodged it walking toward the ancient tech. As the guardian was about to fire another beam Link jumped up and cleaved the machine in half. He shook his head as his features calmed down except his eyes. He wandered back toward beacon with no plan in mind just a new destination.

NEXT MORNING

As everyone was sitting in their seats waiting for team assignments only few knew the horrors that took place last night. "C'mon Ruby are you still crying?" Yang says as she gave her sister a side hug.

"Yes I am, you guys didn't know him like I did." Ruby leaned on her sister.

"But not I'm not crying over it, I'm upset over it but not crying anymore." She sighed.

"It's not like crying will bring him back, I'm just still sad about it."

As this was happening Ozpin was on stage introducing people and their teams. "Cardin, Russel, Dove, and Sky Lark you all grabbed the rook peices your new team name is team CRDL." They all gave conceided smirks and walked off stage.

As they walked away Ozpin shook his head and called the next team. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren both your groups collected the queen peices. So from this day forward your team will be known as JNPR lead by..." before he finished everyone looked at Pyrrha.

Ozpin smiled to himself and finished. "Jaune Arc."

Everyone was a bit shocked but cheered for the young man anyway. Jaune was shocked though he did a double take and looked at the board behind him aas it showed his picture. Everyone congradulated him and Ozpin spoke to clarify. "This is no joke Mr. Arc you show great potential in the field of leadership."

"Now run along students there is one last team." As team JNPR made it off stage Ozpin called out the last team.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long your groups collected the knight peices so from this day you will be known as team RWBY." He paused as if to think about what's next. "You will be lead by Ruby Rose."

Everyone froze but cheered anyway while Ruby was confused. Yang gave her sister a bear hug and smiled brightly. "Baby sis I'm so proud of you."

Just as everyone was cheering for the newly made teams the door to the auditorium was kicked open. Everyone turned their heads toward the door to see a bright cyan shirt and tan slowly turned red colored under shirt. Wearing his beep ocean blue hooded cape. The person walked up to the stage slowly leaving a small trail of blood behind and stuck his arm out to Ruby and uttered a quiet, "Congradulations." Ruby accepted the hand shake with a small smile before he turned and walked away deeper into the school. After that the new class ceremony was finished everyone continued on with their daily schedule. Team RWBY made it through the first day and they start classes tomorrow. To everyone it sounded simple but things were only getting started for them.

 ** _Not my best not my worst its just there this story can go either direction I just need Ideas and nobody has any welp enough about me see you next time._**


	6. Not a chapter

So it just recently dawned on me that I put this story in the wrong point in the rwby story that I wanted to use so its gonna get really confusing for a sec then it will clear up then it will start foreal... I'm not one for the whole continious thing but i try for you guys i just been busy with work and shit. right now I'm on a 24 hr shift so I have time to do this stuff for you guys.

Now I know it has been a while but i wanna know what yo guys want me to go in the direction of semblance ideas for Link to use. I had some but they were kinda iffy. Dont worry I will explain them too

 **Semblance ideas:** **Skyward slash-** The slash that you use when fighting demise at the end of skyward sword where the lightning comes down.

 **Fierce diety transformation-** He becomes a lighter version of the fierce diety and has half the power cause lets be honest fierce diety would nerf the fuck out of Salem.

 **a slight control of time-** Like in Oot link will be able to go back in time by 5 minutes forward 5 minutes and slow amd speed up his perception of time.

 **Twilight powers-** Have nore control of the world of twilight and see the ghosts and spirits of people and animals. Still have the wolf transformation.

 **The power of the 4 champions-** If you played Botw you know what im talking about except more of a single entity and extreme aura control.

 **Light-** The ability to use light to make weapons and some other cool stuff yoi guys come up with thats not op af.

 **4 swords-** Makes 3 other versions of himself that use different weapons like Great sword, Megaton hammer, Fire dust staff.

thats the list to choose from and if it gets to the point where nobody picks ill draw it out of a hat. welp that's all and I'm sorry for neglecting this for so long I looked at it and didn't do it several times

 ** _Peace out love you guys and thanks for sticking with my bullshit for so long_**


	7. Backtrack to the start

As Link walked throight the halls of the Beacon his aura finally kicked in and started healing the slash mark across his stomach. He silently moved as less and less blood fell to the floor. Link turmed and looked behind him to see that the trail that was made had stopped far behind him as he was able to stand up striaght. "This is where we part ways Ruby." Link said as he exited throught the front entrance of the school.

 **(A/N: this is the comfising shit I was talking about)**

Link walked up to the ship docks and asked for a ride to Vale. The bullhead driver complied and took him down to Vale. "So kid why are you leaving Beacon?" The pilot questioned.

Link looked at him and smiled. "As much as I want to stay Beacon isnt where im needed right now."

The pilot chuckled and landed turning around, "If you dont mind me asking what's the plan for now?"

Link looked at him and shrugged. "Who knows maybe I'll study and train in Mistral then come over later when I feel like I'm ready."

The pilot nodded and opened the door for Link to get off the bullhead and waved him off as he flew off back to Beacon. Link juat sat there for a minute taking in the sights of Vale at night and finally left for the harbor and off to Mistral he went. There he studied and trained for two school years to become a better knight.

 ** _a few months before the Vytal festival with Team RWBY_**

On the bright and shining day the birds were chirping the wind was bringing in a gentle smell of honey and gunpowder. Yang who was launched across the training room smiled as her and Ruby were having a friendly competition. "Wow Ruby you have improved alot since initiation." Yang said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Thanks," she chirped happily. "I have been working on it cause of what Weiss said."

Yang stared at Ruby blankly. "That's nice and all but I want slacking either." she said as she pounded her first together and her semblance flared to life.

Blake tilted her head to the side, "what are you talking about you slack off all the time."

Yang turned to her partner and smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Weiss cut in before Blake could say anything. "I do just the other day you wanted to skip class."

Yang turned her head and waved her off, "That was more of a singularity teenage rebellion thing, nothing serious."

Everyone looked at her doubting every word she said as the blonde scratched her head in an awkward manner. Just then there was a knock at the door it was pushed open. In walked a few students with different color uniforms Weiss noticed the white uniforms from Atlas and got in a thinking pose. Ruby noticed all the people filling up the seats in the room and turned to her team. "Guys who are these people and why are they all out of class." Ruby questioned gesturing to the students in the area.

"Probably here for the Vytal festival all the schools are sending people here." Blake said blandly.

Yang looked at her partner, "Well obviously they are we mean why are they in here."

"They wanted to see the fight." Blake said.

"What fight we were practicing?" Yang questioned lost in the thought of her fighting her teammates.

Ruby jumped up, "Guys I know what this was about." She said as everyone looked at her. "Yesterday when team CRDL was messing with that kid yesterday till someone challenged them to a fight remember."

Everyone else thought about it but couldnt seem to wrap their heads around the thought of somebody challenging a whole team to combat.

"Ruby are you sure you aren't making this up? I mean we would probably remember if someone had a death wish like that." Yang asked her sister.

Ruby sighed and pushed her teammates to the side as team CRDL bust into the clssroom. "Where is that soon to be dead loser." Cardin walked around in a circle in the middle of the class.

 ** _With Link in the_** ** _halls_**

Link yawned and walked ever so slowly to the combat classroom his blonde hair moving with every step. He continued on his path as the evemts from yesterday came to his mind. ' _Cardin gets on my nerves,'_ he thought to himself.

 _'Everyone does nothing as he just bullies every faunus in the school, well I'm not standing for it_. _' Anger flashed behind his cerulean_ eyes but as quickly as it came it left. _'I can't fault all of them alot of them get bullied by Cardin too.'_ As soon as the thought was made the events of yesterday began to play in his mind.

 ** _Flashback: Yesterday_**

 _Link touched down with the other students from_ _Mistral and set his sights on Beacon. Just as he was about to start walking to his desired destination he was stopped by a teacher. "Young man it would be greatly appreciated if you didn't stray from the group." The teacher said with the slightest hint of anger at having to repeat herself._

 _Link sighed and walked next to the group of people from Mistral. The teacher turned and started directing the group through the castle like structure. Link Yawned and slipped away from the group finding a quiet spot in the garden as he dozed off. After a few hours he was woken up by the very same teacher he ran from earlier. "Oh hey Ms. Goodwitch how has your day been." he said trying to back away from the soon to be harsh punishment. Glynda smiled and shook her head "It's good to know that you are alright Mr. Highlan_ , _Prof. Ozpin would like to see you in his office." Glynda turned around and started walking._

 _Link just sat there and watched for a second as she walked away. Glynda turned around and gestured for him to follow and he ran to catch up. They slowly made their way through the school grounds till they reached an elevator at the end of the hall. They walked in the elevator and stopped when Glynda pushed the button for the top floor. Link just sat there in the elevator waiting._ "I dont rememeber what happened next but thats not relevant right now." Link said to himself as his thoughts sped throigh his time in Ozpin's office.

 _He walked out of the elevator moving his shoulder joint as he thought aloud "Maybe i should go see Ruby and let her know I'm okay." Upon walking out of the elevator area Link heard what was a slight and silent "ow" and he stopped._

 _"If it is what I think it is I'm fighting." He walked around the corner and spotted a young faunus having her fox ears pulled by the members of team CRDL._

 _"Ouch, Please let me go." She cried as she tried to cover her ears._

 _Cardin smiled and pulled her ears harder. "Awww and here I thought we were friends."_

 _Link had enough and walked up to Cardin's group and grabbed his wrist. "Stop it or I stop you." Link said aggressively as his hold on Cardin got tighter._

 _Cardin stopped and snatched his wrist away from him. "Tch lets go guys this wannabe is ruining our fun." He said as he pushed past Link's shoulder._

 _"We will handle him tomorrow in the combat classroom." Sky said as they all left._

 _Link just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the fox faunus. "Are you okay?" He asked her._

 _The girl flinched as he raised his hand to her and he pulled it back. "I'm sorry," she said as she ran away into the halls leaving Link to stand there looking at where she was._

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Thats why someone is getting their ass kicked today." Link said as he kicked open the door to the to the classroom.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him as he slowly made his way down the stairs into the arena part of the class. He listened to everyone's side conversation and chuckled to himself as he heard someone mention a dramatic entrance. He slowly made his way down to the bottom of the stairs and stood across from Team CRDL. "Be ready to lose cause I hear the floor taste good to people like you." He said as he took a stance

Team CRDL surrounded Link and all drew their weapons. "I'll make sure those words are put into you tombstone." Cardin said as him Russell, Dove, and sky all took their stances.

 ** _End_** **See i was typing this up and an idea hit me like the shits in the middle of a math test. I could give Link a weapon based semblance obviously he still has the master sword but he makes weapons out of aura. Basically every weapon he makes last for as much aura as he puts into it so the more the aura the longer the weapon lasts and depending on how strong his opponents also plays into it. Just tell me what you guys think and the others are still up for grabs if you think those ideas are better. I await your choices.**


	8. When plans aren't as planned

**That took a long time sorry I got hit with random anyway here it is...**

Link stared down his four opponents and sighed getting into a boxer stance. Cardin just sneered and motions Dove to attack. As Dove charges at Link with his short sword ready to swing Link sidesteps and grabs dove throwing him back onto the floor in front of Cardin. This didn't seem to bode well with the now enraged leader of team CRDL as he told his team to gang up on the young hero. One by one they rushed Link only for him to yawn "I've fought grimm with better battle tactics are you done yet?" He said stretching out his sword arm.

Sky came in with his halberd and started jabbing at Link's midsection who just lazily sidestepped his strikes. Russell tried to rush at link while Dove was stabbing at him only to have his face meet the ground as Link used his back as a spring board and launched himself out of the center. Meanwhile Cardin not one to be out done by a nobody charges at Link, "you aren't getting away from me that easily." He said bringing the full weight of his mace down onto Link as he stood there.

"Ok here is a fun one." Link said as he grabbed the handle of the mace and brought Cardin in closer.

"If you can make my hood fall off my head I'll give you 4,000 lien each."

Cardin was seething with anger by now at being played. "I'll show you I'm not someone to be taken lightly."

As the words left his mouth Dove rushed Link from behind and dealt a devastating slash at his back making him roll across the ground. Cardin then walked over and raised his mace over his head as all of team CRDL surrounded Link's prone form. Cardin was about to bring his mace down on him with full force. At that moment Link opened his eyes and smiled looking at Sky's Halberd. "Mind if I borrow that." Link stated as he snatched Sky's weapon and proceeded to beat all of team CRDL with it.

"Thanks... Sky was it, you really saved me there." He laughed as he walked away from Cardin and his team.

Cardin soon rose up grinding his teeth in anger. "I will never be beaten by a nobody." He ran at Link shouting with his mace raised high ready to strike only to hit air.

Link back flipped and landed on Cardin's mace dropping it to the floor and bringing Cardin to a kneeling position. "Oh you see your one flaw is why you couldn't beat me?" He asked his fellow combatant.

"What is that loser?"

"I have a reason for wanting to win unlike you." He grabbed carding and delivered a spinning back kick denting Cardin's chest plate.

"You lose." This was all Cardin heard as the darkness took over his vision.

* * *

Everyone sat silently watching as Link just manhandled one of the slightly above average teams. The silence was broken however when Link burst out laughing at the faces of people looking at him. He Laughed that is until a red blur came rushing at him on his spot in the arena tackling him to the floor. "Link I'm glad you are okay." The red blur turned out to be Ruby as she laid on the ground with Link hugging him.

"What happened I...mean we thought you were dead." Ruby put her face into his shirt to hide her blush.

Link just continued to laugh as he pat her head. "As you can see I am alive and well." He stood up and ignored Ruby hanging from his neck as the rest of team RWBY came running.

"Oh guys lets wait for them to finish their couple moment." Yang said as she covered her mouth with her hand and gave a teasing giggle.

Ruby turned a bright shade of red and let Link go hiding her face with her hood as she glared at her sister. While her sister in question just laughed and gestured to Link. "You got some explaining to do like about why you left." She stabbed her finger into his chest.

"Oh you can explain in our dorm room." Ruby yelled as she grabbed Link's hand and sped of down the hallway with him flying behind her like a rag doll.

The rest of team RWBY just sat there and stared at the door that Ruby dashed through. They all walked to the door and traveled back to their room. "I get that she is closer to him than we were but we could still have gone together." Blake said as she put her hand on her head.

"She is just being immature as always." Weiss said as Blake and Yang shook their heads.

"My sister isn't being immature, she is just happy to have her friend back after thinking he was dead." Yang said turning to face Weiss

"Exactly like Yang said, How would you feel if the first friend you made in a new area just up and disappeared for the longest time only to show back up?" Blake questioned turning to face Weiss with her arms crossed.

"I'm not saying she is wrong for it I'm just saying that we all want to know so why not just go together instead of dashing off." Weiss said

* * *

As Ruby sped down the hall Link decided that it was enough when she turned a corner and he almost got caught on a corner. "Alright that's it." He put his legs on the ground and skidded himself and Ruby to a halt.

Ruby turned around and looked at link with a frown. "Why did we stop, come on we gotta go we can't stop." She said as she tried to grab Link and run again only to take off running and not move.

"let's just walk there is no rush, besides I would rather have to only explain myself one time." He sighed as he walked ahead.

Link smiles at Ruby and walks away missing the Blush on her face as she followed him down the hall. "We gotta train together sometime Ruby I wanna see how good you are." Link smiled and continued walking.

Ruby looked up at him and gave a determined look. "I hope you are prepared to lose cause I'm not going down as easy as Cardin did."

Link however didn't respond and just kept walking forward toward the room. He stopped at the door and looked at Ruby. She finally caught up to him and pulled out her scroll opening her room door and pushing it open. "That doesn't look safe." Link said pointing to the unsteady bunk beds dangling from the ceiling and stacked on some books.

Ruby giggled and pushed his hand down. "Don't worry about that its actually pretty stable. Anyway have a seat and we will wait for the rest of my team." She walked toward the desk and started writing in a binder.

Link gave a raised eyebrow and shrugged taking a seat in the chair next to her. He looked around her room an nodded his head. "Actually Ruby I have something to tell you." He said looking closely at her.

Ruby turned toward him and smiled "What is it you wanted to tell me Link?" She tilted her head to the side.

Link sighed and grabbed her hands. "Ruby I just wanted you to know I didn't want to leave."

Ruby blushed and frowned. "Then why did you? You know what it did to me thinking you were gone."

"I know but everyone I get close to gets hurt or worse." Link lets go of her hands.

"I just didn't want to get you caught up in my problems." He turned his head away from her.

"Link I'm your friend there is nothing that will stop me from helping you if you really need it." She gently put her hand on his cheek and turned his head so he is looking at her

"I didn't want to get you involved cause-." he stopped and stuttered over the last part.

 _'Stupid triforce of courage none of it show up when I need it.'_ Link thought to himself as he looked down.

"You what Link?" Ruby questioned as she squeezed his hand lightly.

Link then stands up and runs out the door running to the rest of team RWBY outside the door. He rushes past them and ignored the fact he even ran into them. Weiss turned and watched him run down the hall. "What's his problem?" She said walking through the open door seeing Ruby sitting by herself.

Blake turned and followed Weiss through the door. "Who knows." She said going to her bed and opening her book.

Yang frowned. "Well he was suppose to give us answers so he needs to be not so problematic." She said as she was about to go out after him.

Ruby stood up. "Yang stop!" She said as her sister turned around.

"I'll go grab him because I'm pretty sure that I know where he is."

Ruby walked outside the room and followed the same path that Link took when he ran away. She followed her gut walking down around the school until she reached a door. Ruby reached her hand out hesitantly toward the door knob and froze _'What was Link gonna tell me.'_ She thought to herself as she reached for the door knob and opened the door revealing the clock tower with Link sitting on the edge watching the sunset.

"I didn't think you would find me." He sat looking at the sunset.

"Honestly I didn't think I would find you. Kinda just followed my heart and gut feeling." She said moving closer to him.

"Really and what is this feeling that telling you to do now?" Link questioned as he turned to her with the sunset behind him.

"Its telling me to not let you handle this by yourself." She said as she got closer to him.

"I don't want you to get involved, but I don't want to leave you either." he said as he brought his hands up to his belt.

Ruby grabbed his hands and brought them into her chest. "Link please just let me inside so I can help you with whatever it is."

Link smiled and looked as the setting sun reflected out of Ruby's silver eyes. "It's alright I'm not gonna leave you again."

Ruby jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. "I'm glad to hear that." She smiled and Kicked her feet knocking them over onto the floor.

Link wrapped his arms around her when they fell. "Are you okay?" He asked as they laid there on the floor

Ruby nodded and rested her head on his chest listening to his steadily growing heartbeat. As she was laying there she looked up at his face as he looked up at the steadily shining moon. _'He is really cute now that I think about it.'_ She thought as she leaned in and gave Link a soft kiss on the cheek.

Link blushed and stuttered "W-what was t-that for?" He question.

"That was for not running away again, and this is for promising to stay." She said as she leaned up and gave Link a kiss on the lips.

 **Sorry guys for the long wait and the kinda choppy chapter. I kinda just found my story book. Not to mention there was alot of revision in this one since most the chapter was already mostly done. well I will try harder next time. so till next time May god bring you up and Satan bring you down and may Lord Cthulhu swallow us all**


	9. not a chapter (12-13 19:52:02)

I you have a problem with my grammer then feel free to tell me. Also be warned that I am extremely dyslexic with ADHD so if there are any mistakes I probably don't see them. Not to mention all of you who have a problem with the story itself in general can go gently fuck yourselves. Now hold on before you get butt hurt. I'm saying you either come at me correctly with things you think I should add or shut up. Like one of my comments is that "Link was a mute," Link isn't a mute he just chooses not to speak, but in my story he never made the vow of silence so he can speak all he wants.

I'm just saying that it gets super annoying when I find something I like and you guys and girls (its 2018 almost 2019 I had to add it) like to make me feel like trash cause all you do is throw random criticism out there. Honestly I've only ever gotten two things of constructive criticism on here and they were both a looooong time ago.

 ** _So while your opinion is not really appreciated it is strongly requested in a better form._**


	10. A secret and a story

**_It seems to me that some of you guys are seriously mad that Link can speak. Well if you ever played BoTW you would know that he does speak and if you don't believe me look it up. Anywho it's not your story, not your concern._**

* * *

Link laid there eyes wide and confused. _'Did that really just happen?'_ He thought to himself as he and Ruby just laid there.

The young hero didn't know what to do as he quickly jumped up and brought them both to their feet. "Listen, Ruby, if that is how this is gonna go I need to tell you something," he said looking her in the eyes.

For the second time that day she looked at him with a confused face, "And what would that be?" She questioned a bit worried.

"It's about my past something that you should know." Link grabbed her hands.

* * *

 ** _Flashback Links POV_**

 _Far off the coast of Remnant, there was another nation. In that nation lived a peaceful people who lived in peace under their monarchy. At the top of this monarchy stood King Daphnes Hyrule and at his side stood his daughter Princess Zelda. Now to understand what happens next you must know the history of Hyrule. Every female born within the monarchy is gifted special powers of light from the goddess Hylia. Each princess has the duty to harness that power in fear that a great evil would resurrect and devour all we created._

T _he responsibility of teaching fell in the hands of the Queen, it was her job to teach every princess to handle the limits of said power. The cycle doesn't end either in hopes that they would be ready whenever the beast comes back. Countless times our ancestors have defeated this monstrosity and sealed him away leaving the kingdom to reign in peace. However this time was very different, the princess lost her mother at an early age and failed time and time again to awaken her powers. At the time I was selected to be the Hylian Champion. With that title came a heavy burden I was to be the one to face the evil wielding the sword that seals darkness. While I was strong and could handle myself King Hyrule also bestowed upon me the duty of watching over his daughter as her protector._

 _So I secluded myself and took a vow of silence. For years I wouldn't say anything, that is still the princess started trying to talk to me in which I explained my situation to her. She looked angrier than anything that I just quietly accepted my fate, hell I was ready to give it all for someone who didn't even like me at first._ _It's kinda funny really I've made friends all over Hyrule, even if Revali was a dick most the time._ _Regardless of that though we are all really close till one day it. T_ _he base of Mt. Lanaryu we waited_ _for the princess to come back from the spring of wisdom. Hours had passed till he finally came back frustrated and in tears. "It didn't work," She cried out in a choked voice fighting the tears that threatened to spill out. "Nothing works, maybe the town's people were right maybe I am just a failure of a princess."_

 _I reach my hand out and rest it on her shoulder as Mipha the Zora's champion came in front of Zelda. "If I may offer some words of wisdom." Zelda peaked her head up and gave Mipha her attention as she began to speak._

 _"What always helps me to focus and use my powers is-" She was cut off though as a giant explosion ripped through the earth and shook the ground._

 _We all looked around and I looked up to notice the sky turning blood red. As my fellow champions and I shared one look. I turned my head to meet each of their gazes and we understood immediately. The Calamity is upon us but sadly none of us realized what this meant and only I survived later to learn that this was soon to be **the fall of Hyrule.**_

* * *

 _End flashback normal POV_

Link clenched his fist hard till the blood started dripping down his hands and his knuckles turned white. "After that, I saved the princess and was laid to rest in the Shrine of Resurrection and woke up in Hyrule with no memories of anything that happened to me or my fellow champions."

He finished his retelling of what happened and sighed looking at Ruby who by the end had her hair shadowing her face. She sat up and gave Link a tight hug crying softly into his chest. "That's horrible all those things happening to you."

Link smiled a bit and gave her a soft pat on the head. "It's okay Ruby I've come to terms with what happened but that's not everything."

The young girl looked heartbroken that he went through even more strife than what he said. "WHAT!"

Link covered his sensitive ears at her yelling, "yea but it's getting late so I'll tell you the rest another time."

She blushes and looks away from him "Sorry, also could we keep our uhhh... Kiss a secret for now?"

He smiled and stood her helping her to her feet. "That's fine, but does that mean we are together now?"

Ruby's face in that instant made her name sound like pink from how red it was. She just stood there couldn't form proper sentences and just nodded her head smiling. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Link," She smiled and walked back inside from the clock tower but stopped in the doorway.

Link stayed facing the edge of the ledge and sighed out loud. "Ruby I need you to cover for me I'm not gonna be at school tomorrow I have personal matters to take care of." he sat there with his hood covering his head and his eyes from view.

"That's fine I'll do that but, don't you ever think of just up and vanishing again." She said a bit angrily and walking down the stairs leaving Link to think by himself.

With Ruby gone he finally sat back down on the edge with his feet dangling down. The young hero sighed as he looked up at the moon "No more jelly slimes, no more Bokoblins, no more Lizalfos, thank everything for no more Lynel." He said to himself as he admired the shattered moon chuckling a bit at his last statement. He smiles and rests his eyes, finding the perfect balance on the ledge and falling asleep.

* * *

 _Team RWBY the next morning_

Yang got up that morning tired and barely awake. Blake was wide awake already dressed and ready to take on the day having woken up earlier. Weiss was in the shower taking her time since she woke up a bit after Blake. Ruby, however, was sitting in the corner wide awake having not fallen asleep due to being so happy and hyper.

"Ughhh Ruby how can you be so hyper?" Yang said rubbing her eyes and prepping for her shower after Weiss.

Ruby spun around so fast Blake stumble from seeing it when she took her next step because of how fast it was. "How can you not be it's so amazing the Vytal festival is soon to be upon us."

Ruby was practically filled with excitement and energy as Yang just blinked and walked into the bathroom after Weiss came out. "So many amazing weapons, so many great fighting styles, so many great things."

She smiled and gave a sigh and blushed as her comment reminded her of the night before. As if immediately she calmed down and nervously giggled. "Hey speaking of great fighting, do any of you guys know Link's semblance?"

As soon as those words left Ruby's mouth its as if time stood still. Blake who was about to turn a page in her book stopped halfway. Weiss who was putting her hair up in her traditional side ponytail stopped. "That's actually a good question what is his semblance?" Blake questioned putting her book down.

Weiss gave a slight 'hmph' and finished doing her snow-white hair. "Isn't it Lightning like that time in the forest."

Ruby chimed in, "No I'm pretty sure he used an aura shield."

Blake looked really confused, "I thought it was the wind draft."

Yang walked out of the shower at the most opportune moment for her comment. Fully dressed she pounded one fist into the other and smiled. "Whatever it is we will just have to beat it out of him."

Ruby panicked a bit at her statement. "We can't do that Yang."

The blonde paused and looked to her sister, "Exactly why not?" she stood with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

Ruby continued to panic on the inside. "Uhhh because uhh ummm we have to prepare for the tournament."

Yang sat for a second. "shoot forgot about that thing I really need to pay attention in class."

Everyone facepalm at Yang's words and proceeded to head to the combat class for the meeting of students. As they made their way to the combat class they noticed that someone was missing. "You guys, where is Link I thought he was in the same period as us in this next class?"

True to that statement nobody saw Link that day normally he was already in his favorite class waiting for the bloodshed to ensue but today he just wasn't here. With that, they made their way inside seeing team JNPR sitting in their usual seats somewhere in the middle row waiting for the other parts of their circle of friends. Jaune being the first one to notice looked up and raised a slight eyebrow, " Hey guys where is Link?" he asked making sure to look around waiting for him.

Ruby was the first one to perk up and fumbled over her words looking for an excuse. "Ohh uhh well, maybe he just decided that he didn't need the class." She said with not too much confidence to back up her statement.

Then Ren picked up after her. "Not likely, he told me once that combat class is his favorite class and even the other students from other schools still have to attend."

Everyone stared blankly at Ruby for her blatant lie but, chose to ignore it for the time being as Prof. Goodwitch walked in and started taking roll for all the students present from all the schools. "Lydia respond to the roll call when I say your name," Glynda said sounding not too pleased with having too teach students that aren't hers and not having them pay attention. "Link?" Glynda paused to wait for a response.

"Link respond to me when I call your name." All she got in response was the whispering of students about someone being awol.

Glynda sighed as she checks Link as absent for the class and Goes onto rant. "Students lateness and tardiness will not be tolerated in these walls that are known as Beacon Academy." She goes onto continue class going over team strategies and the importance of honing your skills.

* * *

 _Earlier that morning with Link_

He got up and stretched from his night of sleeping on the clock tower in the upright position which in hindsight was a terrible idea. He proceeded to make his way to the inside of the building and down the stairs wander around the halls of Beacon with seemingly no purpose. After being incognito and going to his room not getting caught he then does his morning routine and taking a long shower thinking of the night before and what he was thinking of doing for his past to make up for it. While anyone he told would tell him he fought bravely he would just shrug them off saying that he failed his duty as a royal knight. After coming out of the shower he then promptly gets dressed in the second uniform that reminds him of his failure since he needed to wash his champions tunic. He got dressed swiftly in his Royal Guards Uniform and affixed his beret on top of his head and gave a long sigh making his way to the outside courtyard standing next to the fountain and sitting on the bench in front of it. He then reaches into his adventure pouch and pulls out his Royal Guard sword which has a black steel edge with red trimming down the center of the blade two curved along the edge that seemed to add to the sharpness and a dark purple bird facing the blade with three curved wings acting as the guard leading into a deep red hilt cover and a pentagon-shaped pommel. Link looked up and down the sword that was given to him when he first officially joined the Royal Guard and proceeded to place the sword on his hip and walk off into the forest. In truth, his biggest regret wasn't joining the royal knights it was failing to seal away the calamity with Zelda when they first tried to fight it. He braved on in silence and continued on through the forest pulling out his sheikha slate. He picked the one place he knew he could go to be alone. He tapped the location on the piece of ancient technology and vanished into shreds of blue light only to appear in front of the one place that held so many memories for him.

Link fazed into the area of Hyrule Castle in ruins and made his way into the main corridor taking in the sights as he wandered down the halls with images of a little him and a little Zelda running through the hallway from when he first joined the knights. He could hear the images laugh and play inside his head while they ran around him. "Sad to think I only just remember us becoming friends after she is gone." With those words, the children vanished replaced by a slightly older Link walking down the hall after getting a private summons from the king.

Walking into the throne room Link sees himself bowing in front of King Hyrule listening to the words play in his mind. _'Link now that you are of the correct age I want you to focus more on your training as a knight and serve this kingdom proud with your loyalty.'_ With those words, he saw his memory self get waved off and walk away from the room only to be greeted with a slightly younger version of himself walking in holding the Sword of Evil's Bane.

Link visibly flinched at this memory frowning as it was the first one after he got chosen to be the one to wield the Master Sword. After that, he was placed as Zelda's personal guard and was told to follow her around thus starting his sentence of silence. He continued to walk his mind blank except for the random memories as he walks through the halls till he stopped at a door and stood there with his stance widened and his hands pressed firmly into his back giving off a guard stance as he maintains his place by the door. Hours upon hours he stood still as a statue and unwavering in his mind but, if you were to look close enough into his eyes you would see that the fire they once held was gone replaced by an unwavering sadness that threatened to spill from his cerulean orbs. "When did it get this far every year I come here and stand here all day only too feel the same way every time." He said as he relaxed his stance and wiped his eyes feeling a warm wetness on his finger as he moves it across his face. He frowned and went back to the main entrance of the once great castle and took one last glimpse tapping a few things on his sheikha slate and vanishing from the castle and appearing in his room facing the window. He then placed his hands on his beret and proceeded to change into a pair of loose gym shorts and a sky blue hoodie. laying down in bed.

* * *

 **I know I changed the tone a lot and I've been gone a while. truth is that I have had this Chapter revision in reserve for apparently a year and I couldn't bring myself to change or work on this story till I felt confident enough to do something about it.**


End file.
